Infinite, King!
by darknoa
Summary: Berawal dari terpenuhinya Takdir King 800 tahun yang lalu, Eiji Hino yang telah menjadi King yang sempurna terkirim kesebuah dunia yang membutuhkan campur tangan darinya dan para Greeed pengikutnya. Sebuah takdir baru yang harus dipenuhi oleh King. Main focus Kamen Rider OOO, Satria Garuda Bima X included. Don't get too serious, just for fun.
1. Prologue

"Uva, Kazari, Gamel, Mezool, Ankh, Gara, Nobunaga. Terima kasih untuk semuanya" Satu demi satu kumasukkan Core Medal itu pada slot yang tersedia di kepala sabuk OOO Driver milikku. "Kali ini, tak akan kubiarkan pengorbanan kalian sia-sia!"

...  
 **"** ** _Super, Super, Super! Super Taka, Super Tora, Super Batta: Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! Super!_** **"**...

Bersamaan dengan menyatunya hologram-hologram beragam warna itu ketubuhku, Body armor Merah-Kuning-Hijau muncul membaluti tubuhku. Dipersenjatai dengan 3 buah cakar melintang di masing-masing tanganku. Kuhadapkan diriku pada musuh yang sedari tadi menunggu kesiapanku. "Aku siap seperti yang kau minta, Giru!"

"kalau begitu kita mulai saja, King!" Giru mengambil posisi. Dengan begitu, kamipun bersiap untuk memenuhi takdir kami hari ini. Menjadi King yang sudah ditentukan sejak 800 Tahun yang lalu.

Dengan kekuatan memanipulasi waktu, aku melesat kearah Giru sembari melayangkan beberapa serangan kilat. Giru menangkisnya. Kami kemudian melanjutkan pertarungan dalam kecepatan tinggi yang tak akan mampu dilihat oleh mata manusia. Saling pukul, cakar, tendang, tangkis dan hadang. Kemampuan dari Medal Super-Taka yang membuatku bisa melihatku pergerakan Giru dengan begitu jelas membuatku sedikit lebih unggul.

"Kena". Melihat ada celah, kutebaskan Kaki kananku yang telah diperkuat dengan pelontar kearah rusuk Greeed Dinosaurus itu. Giru pun kena dan terlempar menghantam dinding hingga roboh. Namun dengan cepat ia kembali bangkit dan menembakkan beberapa bola energi kearahku.

Super-Tora!  
Cakar ditanganku bereaksi. Satu persatu bola energi itu kutebas dengan cakarku dan meledak. Giru terus menembakkannya. Tapi tak kusangka ternyata serangan ini hanyalah umpan. Disela serangan terakhirnya, Giru terbang dan menyambarkau dengan cepat. Giliranku pula yang terpental dan jatuh mencium tanah.

Giru kembali terbang kearah ku. Sekuat tenaga aku paksakan diriku berdiri dan menghindar. Namun Giru kembali menembakkan bola-bola energi miliknya kearahku. Aku kena, salah satu bola energi itu meledak mengenai helm bagian kiriku dan langsung membuyarkan penglihatanku. Bisa kurasakan ada darah yang tengah mengalir menuruni kepalaku dibalik helm ini.

Giru mendarat, kali ini ia memilih untuk menyerangku dengan serangan jarak dekat. Sayangnya hal itu bukanlah hal yang bagus untuk dilakukan. Dengan cakar **Tora** yang kembali bereaksi, aku melesat kearahnya dan kuhadiahkan beberapa tebasan kuat di dadanya Giru. Belum selesai, dengan Kaki **Batta** yang juga ikut bereaksi ku hantamkan sebuah tendangan keras mengenai rusuknya. Giru terlempar, sementara aku terpaksa berlutut karna kepalaku yang mulai terasa sakit.

Sisi kiri dari Helm **Taka** yang tadi terkena serangan retak. Disisi lain, Cell medal pun mulai berjatuhan dari tubuh Giru. Inikah kekuatan dari Core Medal masa depan? Hanya dalam pertarungan sesaat saja kami berdua sudah saling babak belur. Kekuatan kami benar-benar imbang. Bahkan setelah menelan Core medal dari 7 Greeed Sekalipun, aku hanya bisa mengimbangi kekuatan Giru.

Kami berdua kembali bangkit dengan sisa tenagan yang kami punya, bersiap pada posisi masing-masing. Giru memaksa habis-habisan keluar seluruh kekuatannya. Sedangkan aku mengambil Scanner yang ada disamping sabukku dan melakukan Scanning Charge. Tubuh Giru bercahaya ungu, sementara tubuhku bercahaya sesuai dengan bagian warnanya. Kupusatku seluruh kekuatan pada kedua cakar ditanganku. Giru pun mengambil ancang-ancang untuk mengeluarkan Bola Energi terdahsyat miliknya.

"Inilah akhirnya"  
Giru menembakkan Bola Energi ungu itu kearahku. Akupun berlari kearahnya dan menebas bola energi itu dengan cakar ditangan kiriku hingga hancur bersamaan dengan hancurnya cakar sebelah kiriku itu. Kini hanya Cakar ditangan kananku saja yang tersisa. Giru pun tak bisa lagi melakukan perlawanan. Dan pada akhirnya, cakarku menembus tubuhnya. Mengoyak raganya.

Kutarik keluar cakarku dari tubuhnya. Giru pun tumbang. 7 Core medal Ungu keluar dari tubuhnya lalu masuk kedalam tubuhku. Kini semuanya berakhir. Akupun langsung kembali kewujud manusiaku dengan luka hampir sekujur tubuhku. "Si-sial, Armor itu tak banyak membantu" umpatku. Kini permainan King ini telah selesai. Takdir 800 tahun pun sudah dipenuhi. Tak ada lagi alasanku untuk tetap hidup kecuali untuk menjadi penguasa didunia ini. Tapi yah, kelihatannya hal itu bakal sangat merepotkan.

...

...

...

Sepertinya aku pun juga akan ikut-ikutan tumbang.


	2. Medal 1

Prelude: Timeline dari chapter awal ini adalah saat Ichika diculik ketika pertandingan final Mondo Grosso didalam sebuah gudang besi tua oleh Phantom Task.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

-Infinite Stratos by Izuru Yumizuru, Kenji Akahoshi, Okiura, CHOCO dan pihak terkait.

-Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO, Core Medal dan para Greed by Toei

.

.

* * *

 _ **Medal 1 - Who Are You?**_

* * *

.

.

"Ah, kakiku sakit"  
Malang nasibku, tanpa kuketahui sebabnya tiba-tiba saja aku terbangun disebuah tempat yang asing bagiku. Entah apa yang terjadi. Tapi kalau tidak salah, setelah bertarung mati-matian melawan Giru, aku kehilangan kesadaranku dan tahu-tahu terbangun ditempat ini. "Apa aku diculik?" sebuah pertanyaan besar terngiang diotakku. Tapi untuk apa?

Kini aku berada dalam sebuah gudang besi tua yang cukup gelap. Hanya sinar rembulan sajalah satu-satunya penerangan yang kudapat disini. OOO Driver masih terpasang disabukku lengkap dengan medal **Super Taka-Tora-Batta** pada masing-masing slotnya. Tinggal 'nge-scan' ini mah. Dengan begini aku bisa Henshin lebih cepat daripada Doraimon yang sedang mencari baling-baling jambu didalam kantong ajaibnya. Yah, siapa tahu tiba-tiba saja Giant dan Suneo muncul ditengah jalan. Atau mungkin aku berpapasan dengan Pak Guru yang masih marah karna ujianku dapat nilai 0 lagi.

Terlepas dari semua itu, aku malah bertemu dengan sesosok Dekisugi yang tengah terikat pada sebuah tiang besi yang menjulang tinggi. Seorang anak laki-laki berseragam SMP dengan wajah babak belur disekap ditempat ini. Anehnya aku tidak melihat ada orang lain disini. Apa dia ditinggalkan?

Bodo amatlah. Aku hampiri anak itu dan kucoba untuk membangunkannya. Namun saat aku mendekat kearahnya, tanpa sengaja aku menendang sesuatu. Sesuatu yang lebih menarik perhatianku. Sebuah Cell Medal tercecer dilantai yang penuh debu. "Bagaimana bisa?" gumamku.

"T-Tolong….Aku…." Suara panggilan minta tolong itu terdengar pelan ditelingaku. Sudah pasti ini suara dari anak itu. Kulupakan sejenak tentang Cell Medal dan segera kulepas ikatan yang menjerat tubuhnya. "Hei, Bertahanlah!" sahutku kuat.

Begitu terlepas langsung kubantu dia untuk duduk. Tubuhnya benar-benar sudah lemah. Kalau saja kulepas peganganku sudah pasti dia akan rubuh. Ion tubuhnya pasti sudah terkuras habis. Dia butuh Pokari.

"A-Akua saja, yang 600 mili…"  
Sial, dia bisa membaca pikiranku. Lagipula kenapa dia lebih memilih Akua dari pada Pokari ? Setidaknya pilihlah Mijon atau sekurang-kurangnya The Gilas. Selera anak ini benar-benar buruk.

"Hei, siapa namamu?" Tanyaku pada anak laki-laki berambut hitam ini.

"Ichika…Orimura…" Jawabnya pelan dengan suara lemah. Dia pasti benar-benar kelelahan. Sudah kubilang kalau dia butuh Pokari!

"A-Ano….Yakulk saja kalau boleh…..5 biji"

Buset! Seleranya berubah. Ni anak plin-plan banget. Lagian kenapa dia milih Yakulk, 5 biji pula. "Sudah, jangan kau paksakan dulu dirimu. Istirahatlah. Nanti kubelikan susu Ind*milk kotak isi 200 mili" Hiburku.

"Cih, bilang aja nggak punya duit…"

Ni anak ngeselin banget lho. Gue hajar lho. Gue bikin tambah babak belur lho. "Di-diamlah, dari pada itu lebih baik kau pikirkan saja cara untuk keluar dari sini. Aku benar-benar baru ditempat ini, jadi aku belum hapal betul jalannya." Ucapku, masih sambil sedikit menahan emosi, kepala berasap dan mata berapi-api.

"Percuma saja, semua jalan keluarnya dijaga ketat. Tak mungkin bagi kita bisa keluar dari sini".

"Hoi-hoi-hoi, mana semangatmu? Kau masih mau hidup tidak sih? Kau ini laki-laki bukan sih? Aku malah heran kenapa mereka sampai mau menculik anak payah sepertimu".

"Turnamen Mondo Grosso"

"Ha?"

"Kakakku ikut dalam kejuaraan IS itu untuk yang kedua kalinya tahun ini, dan hari ini adalah pertarungan finalnya. Satu-satunya alasan mereka menyekapku pasti untuk mengancam kakakku agar mundur dan menyerah dipertandingan finalnya".

"Aku tidak terlalu paham dengan apa yang kau bicarakan, tapi intinya mereka menculikmu sebagai umpan untuk menggagalkan kakakmu, benarkan?".

"Ternyata kau sama payahnya denganku, tapi ya begitulah. Kuharap kakakku tidak terjebak dalam umpan mereka. Aku ini memang benar-benar adik yang tidak berguna".

"Tahu diri itu bagus, tapi jangan begitu. Setiap kita pastilah punya kekurangan. Bahkan mereka yang merasa dirinya sempurna pun suatu saat akan sadar betapa tidak sempurnanya mereka. Ingatlah pepatah lama, sepandai-pandai tupai melompat akhirnya pakai celana dalam juga"

"Tidak, aku tidak ingat ada pepatah aneh seperti itu".

"Yah, celana dalam sudah menjadi bubur. Tak ada gunanya untuk menyesalinya. Karna itu pegang teguhlah celana dalammu dan teruslah berjuang. Anggap saja apa yang terjadi saat ini sebagai batu loncatan untuk menggapai celana dalam yang lebih baik!"

"Tidak, aku tidak akan melakukannya. Lagipula kenapa kau terus-terusan menghubungkan segala-sesuatunya dengan celana dalam!?"

"Celana dalammu adalah gambaran dari jiwamu! Karna itu angkatlah celana dalammu dengan teriakkan 'Pantsu' bersamaku!"

"Kagak Bakal! Mati aja lu!"

Ditengah keributan yang kami buat, para panjahat yang menyekap Ichika akhirnya menampakkan batang hidung-armored mereka. Hampir semuanya adalah wanita yang dipersenjatai Exo-suit khusus atau lazimnya disebut Infinite Stratos atau IS. Sementara para penjahat pria hanya dilengkapi dengan sebuah senapan api dan tameng pelindung. "Apa-apaan ini!? Darimana datangnya anak lai-laki yang satunya?" Tanya salah satu dari mereka yang menyadari keberadaanku.

"Kau lihat, sepertinya para tikus sudah memakan umpan yang kutebar" Ucapku penuh kemenangan pada Ichika. Ya, Memancing keributan dengan Ichika hanyalah trik untuk menarik keluar para cecunguk itu. Dan sepertinya berhasil. "Mulai dari sini akan menjadi sangat menarik, sebaiknya kau perhatikan baik-baik".

"Apa kau akan melawan mereka? Mereka punya IS!"

"Ya, dan kita disini punya 'Sang Raja'."

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

Next Medal: Eiji bertarung mati-matian melawan antek-antek Phantom Task, namun sayangnya IS baru yang lebih canggih muncul dan membuat Eiji kewalahan. Golden Dawn dan Arachne ikut turun kemedan pertempuran dan membuat posisi Eiji kian terdesak. Eiji butuh bantuan!


	3. Medal 2

Prelude: Eiji terkirim kedunia yang tak ia kenal dan dihadapkan pada sebuah tragedi penculikan yang melibatkan seorang anak bernama Orimura Ichika. Eiji bermaksud membantunya. Namun sebelum itu, ia harus memancing para bajingan yang mendalangi penculikan Ichika agar bisa benar-benar menyelamatkan Ichika.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

-Infinite Stratos by Izuru Yumizuru, Kenji Akahoshi, Okiura, CHOCO dan pihak terkait.

-Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO, Core Medal dan para Greed by Toei

.

.

* * *

 _ **Medal 2 - I'm Kamen Rider OOO**_

* * *

.

.

...  
 **"** _ **Super, Super, Super! Super Taka, Super Tora, Super Batta: Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! Super!**_ **"**

...

Hologram ligkaran beragam warna muncul menlingkar disekeliling tubuhku. Hologram-hologram itu kemudian menyatu padaku danmemunculkan Battle Armor berwarna Merah-Kuning-Hijau yang langsung terpasang dibadanku. Masih dipersenjatai dengan 3 buah cakar melintang dimasing-masing tangaku. "Hei Ichika, berlindunglah!".

"Baik".Ichika menurut dan pergi berlindung dibalik sebuah tiang besi.

Pertarungan pun seketika dimulai. Langsung saja aku serang mereka satu per satu dengan cakarku. Dimulai dari para penjahat pria yang dengan mudah kutebas torso mereka satu per satu. Kemudian aku beralih pada para wanita pengendara IS.

Akan tetapi, belum lagi aku sempatberbalik, salah satu dari mereka tiba-tiba saja menembak dengan sebuah rudal mini. Panik, aku menebasnya dengan cakarku. Rudal itu pun meledak dan mementalkan ku mengahantam salah seorang pengendara IS lain hingga kami rubuh. Mereka kemudian melanjutkan serangan dengan menembakiku habis-habisan.

Aku berguling untuk menyelamatkan diri. Kugunakan kekuatan manipulasi waktu dan dengan secepat kilat Kulibat habis mereka satu-per-satu. Jeritan kesakitan mereka pun menggema digudang tua ini, bersamaan dengan cipratan darah mereka hasil dari tebasan cakarku.

Tumbang satu tumbuh seribu. Banyak yang berjatuhan makin banyak pula yang berdatangan. Kali ini mereka datang dengan IS yang lebih canggih dari yang sebelumnya. Hal itu terlihat dari versi Exoskeleton suit mereka, senjata dan juga perisai yang kelihatannya jauh lebih kuat.

Kugunakan kembali kekuatan manipulasi waktu lalu kucoba untuk menebas salah satu dari mereka dengan kecepatan sebelum cakar kusempat mengoyak tubuhnya, gerakanku terhenti. IS itu memiliki kemampuan untuk menciptakan medan energy yang bekerja seperti halnya pelindung. Menahan serangan dan pergerakanku. Akuterjebak. Batang tubuhku tak dapat bergerak.

Mereka kembali menembakku dengan rudal. Aku pun kena dan terlempar jauh menabrak dinding beton hingga runtuh. Sekujur tubuhku sakit-sakitan dibuatnya. Armor bagian dadaku retak. Lensa Helm yang melindungi mataku pecah. IS yang mereka kendarai jauh lebih kuat dari pada yang kuhadapi sebelumnya. Perbedaan kekuatan benar-benar terasa olehku sekarang.

Super Tatoba tak lagi bisa unggul disituasi seperti ini. Aku butuh kekuatan yang kuat. Kekuatan yang cepat. Kekuatan yang dapat mengalahkan Exo=suit buatan manusia ini. Kekuatan seperti milik Maki (Giru).

"Argh..." Tubuhku hampir sutuhnya mati rasa. Aku terdesak saat aku menggunakan kekuatan terkuatku! Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi? Kenapa aku jadi begitu lemah? Menyedihkan!

Tidak, aku tak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Sekuat tenaga kupaksakan diriku bangkit. Aku tidak ingin berakhir seperti ini. Aku harus kuat. "Hei Ichika, kau bawa ponsel?"

"I-iya, aku bawa!" Sahutnya dari kejauhan.

"Bagus, kalau begitu cepat hubungi kakakmu dan katakan padanya kalau kau baik-baik saja. Katakan padanya kalau saat ini kau sudah ada dirumah. Suruh dia untuk memenangkan pertandingan finalnya!"

"B-BAIK!"

Aku kembali beralih pada para penunggang IS itu. Kuambil O scanner dari samping pinggangku setelah itu ku gesekkan pada OOO Driver milikku secara perlahan. Mengenai masing-masing medalnya satu demi satu.

Scanning Charge!  
Sekujur tubuhku bersinar terang. Sayap merah menembang dipunggungku. Cakar-cakar milikku memanjang. Kakiku berubah seperti kaki belalang. Kekuatanku meningkat.

Para pengendara IS itu kembali menembakiku membabi buta. Namun berkat Kekuatan _Taka_ dan _Batta_ kali ini aku bisa dengan mudah melihat dan menghindari setiap serangan mereka. Sambil terus mengelak, kutebas tiap-tiap IS mereka hingga hancur tak tersisa. Sampai akhirnya tersisa satu IS yang terlihat paling mencolok diantara mereka. Berwarna dominan Emas dan dipersenjatai dengan sebuah Ekor besar yang mempunyai Cakar dibagian ujung ekornya.

"Itu Golden Dawn, berhati-hatilah!". Sekilas kudengar Jeritan Ichika dari kejuhan. Golden Dawn ya... Dia pasti begitu kuat sampai-sampai punya nama khusus seperti itu. Baiklah, aku siap!

Diluar dugaanku, sosok dengan IS bernama Golden Dawn itu malah bertepuk tangan diiringi dengan sebuah tawa puas dibalik Helm yang menutupi hampir seluruh bagian kepalanya. "Tak kusangka ada orang yang mampu mengalahkan IS Prototype tipe Keempat ciptaan kami dengan begitu mudahnya..." Ujarnya kagum.

MUDAH PALELU! lu nggak liat armor gua ampe ancur-ancur gini bangs*t! Maju lu! Gua ancurin palalu! Gua ***** lu *****! Sini lu *****!

"Aku benar-benar kagum padamu. Perkenalkan kami adalah Phantom Task. Kami bersembunyi dalam kegelapan, tak memihak, dan tak tunduk pada siapapun, pada apapun. Kami besar. Kami kuat!" Tambahnya.

"Apa yang sebenarnya kalian mau?"

"To wreck havoc internationally. Tidakkah dunia ini begitu membosankan bagimu? Bersama kita ciptakan sebuah dunia yang sempurna. Dan kau bisa jadi rajanya kalau kau mau. Bagaimana? Mau bergabung bersama kami?"

"Maaf sekali ya, Tapi akulah yang ditakdirkan untuk menguasai dunia ini".

"Jadi begitu ya..."  
Golden Dawn melesat kearahku dan menyerangku menggunakan ekornya. Akupun menghindar dan menorehkan sebuah cakaran yang berhasil merobek setengah bagian dari ekornya. Tapi belum lagi aku mendarat dengan mulus, Golden Dawn menebaskan kakinya menghantam wajahku. Membuatku jatuh terguling ditanah.

Sayangnya hal itu belum cukup untuk menghentikanku. IS emas itu melonggarkan pertahanannya. Tak ingin menyia-nyiakan sekempatan, aku pun bergerak cepat dengan menghadiahkan sebuah Rider Kick tepat diwajahnya. Dia kena dan terpental hebat menabrak seonggok besi-besi tua yang ada disana. Meledak. Merusak setengah armornya. Namun ia masih bisa bangkit meskipun sedikit kepayahan.  
"Auntum!"

"Baik Squall!"  
Satu lagi sosok IS datang. Kali ini berwarna merah dengan 8 kaki layaknya laba-laba. Apa-apaan ini? Sebenarnya mereka semua ada berapa banyak sih!?

Is merah itu menembakkan Jaring-jaring Besinya kearahku. Akupun menggunakan kaki pelontarku dan melompat tinggi untuk menghindari serangan. Tapi tak kusangka gerakanku kalah cepat. Jaring besinya menjerat kakiku. Auntum langsung membantingku berkali-kali ketiang-tiang besi yang ada didekat sana. Sebelum kemudian dia menambah jaringnya hingga menutpi sekujur tubuhku lalu melemparku ketanah. Dia meremehkanku.

 **"** ** _Taka, Kujaku, Condor: Ta~Ja~Do_** ** _ru_** ** _!_** **"**

Kumparan api datang menyelimutiku. Melelehkan besi yang menjeratku. Membakarnya hingga Auntum terpaksa memotong Jaringnya. Aku Membara!

"Berganti wujud? Siapa kau ini sebenarnya!?"

"Perkenalkan, aku Ozu(OOO) Kamen Rider Ozu!"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

Next Medal: Diluar Perkiraan, Phantom Task menyimpan sebuah senjata rahasia yang membuat Eiji tak sanggup melawannya. Sebuah senjata mematikan yang melibatkan Core Medal didalamnya. Akan tetapi, pada akhirnya seorang pria datang menyelamatkan Eiji. Pria itu... ** _Ray Bramasakti!_**


	4. Medal 3

**Q &A Section**  
 **Q** : Kenapa Eiji jadi begitu lemah padahal dah dapet semua medal?  
 **A** : Part of the story

.

 **Q** : Alasan suka KR OOO?  
 **A** : Alasannya mungkin sama, yaitu karna kisah masa lalunya yang luar biasa. Ditambah lagi karakter Eiji dan Ankh yang menurut ane cukup menarik. Karna itu sifat maniak celana dalam Eiji tidak saya hilangkan di cerita ini.

.

 **Q** : Ceritanya cuman masa lalu Ichika?  
 **A** : Part of the story

.

* * *

.

 **Prelude** : Eiji berhasil bertahan dengan baik dari gempuran Phantom Mask, namun sesuatu yang jauh lebih besar datang menghadang dirinya.

.

 **Disclaimer:**

-Infinite Stratos by Izuru Yumizuru, Kenji Akahoshi, Okiura, CHOCO dan pihak terkait.

-Eiji Hino, Kamen Rider OOO, Core Medal dan para Greed by Toei

.

.

* * *

 _ **Medal 3 - Power!**_

* * *

.

"Ooo, Kamen Rider Ozu!"

"Heh, berganti wujud takkan berarti apa-apa!" Arachne kembali menyerang dengan jaring-jaring besinya. Namun dengan mudah aku menghindar, meliuk-liuk terbang diudara, mengelak dari tiap gempuran Arachne.

"jangan meremehkanku!" Giliranku menyerang balik. Dari langit-langit aku menukik tajam dan menyambarnya dengan kuat. Tapi lagi-lagi hampir tak ada efek yang ditimbulkan. Sia-sia.

Tiba-tiba saja, salah satu jaring besi milik Arachne menjerat kakiku. Dengan sebuah senyuman kemenangan diwajahnya, ia membantingku berkali-kali ketanah sebelum kemudian melemparku hingga menabrak sebuah traktor tua dibagian pojok ruangan.

Masih belum puas, si laba-laba sadis ini lanjut melabrakku berkali kali dengan serangan fisik. Satu per satu armorku mulai rusak. Sial, tak berguna. Kukira ketidak cocokan Super Tatoba lah yang membuat seranganku melemah sehingga aku berinisiatif untuk menggunakan Combo Tajador. Tapi ternyata tak ada bedanya. Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padaku?

"Kau mungkin berfikir karna kau adalah seorang laki-laki, kau jauh lebih kuat dari pada wanita. Tapi asal kau tahu, semenjak IS diciptakan, kehadiran pria di dunia ini tak jauh bedanya dengan binatang. Mereka tak berguna! Mereka tak berharga! Kalian laki-laki hanyalah sampah lemah yang tidak berdaya!"

"Berisik!" Disela serangan yang ia lancarkan, aku daratkan sebuah pukulan keras di wajahnya yang tertutup Helm. Arachne kena dan mundur beberapa langkah dibuatnya. Tapi sekali lagi, ia tak merasakan apa-apa.

"Kau salah. Kuat atau tidaknya seorang laki-laki tidak dinilai dari fisik dan raganya saja. Bahkan terkadang mereka yang tak dapat berjalan sekalipun jauh lebih kuat dari pada mereka yang bertubuh kekar dan mantap. Ini bukan soal fisik, kekuatan bukanlah hal sesederhana itu!" Bentakku sambil berusaha bangkit.

" Kau lihat mereka yang masih tetap mampu bertahan walaupun mereka telah dihempas oleh kerasnya kehidupan dunia? Betapa kuatnya mereka karena mereka tidak pernah mengeluh dan menyalahkan orang lain atas apa yang terjadi pada mereka. Betapa kuatnya mereka para penderita penyakit kronis yang begitu gigih melawan penyakit yang mereka derita tanpa mengeluh sedikitpun terhadap keadaan. Mereka kuat. Karna itulah mereka tak pernah menyerah. Sementara kau yang hanya mengandalkan mesin dan selalu merengek dalam kegagalanmu tak kan pantas berbicara tentang kekuatan!" Amarahku bergemuruh dalam jiwa. Dari sana kurasakan kekuatan yang besar mengalir dari dalam tubuhku. kekuatan yang sama dengan yang kurasakan saat aku bertarung melawan Giru kembali hadir dalam diriku. Jadi selama ini kekuatanku belum maksimal? Pantas aja aku kewalahan walaupun sudah menggunakan combo Super Tattoba.

Aku tersenyum puas. Meskipun kekuatanku yang saat ini belum sesempurna yang seharusnya, tapi dengan kekuatan ini aku cukup yakin untuk bertarung dengan ratusan Exoskeleton armor sekaligus. "Sekarang, akan aku perlihatkan padamu arti dari kekuatan yang sesungguhnya!"

3 Buah medal melayang di depanku. Merah, Kuning dan Hijau yang begitu kukenal. Lantas saja kuraih ke-3 medal itu dan langsung ku pasangkan pada Slot medal OOO Driverku. Kumiringkan lalu aku Scan medal itu satu demi satu. Bercahaya.

.

 ** _Super, Super, Super! Super Taka, Super Tora, Super Batta: Su~per Tatoba, Ta-To-Ba! Super!_**

.

Kepingan-kepingan cahaya beragam warna sekali lagi hadir disekelilingku. Bergugus dan berhimpun padaku. Seketika wujudku kembali berubah menjadi Super Tatoba yang sebelumnya aku gunakan. Merah dari bagian kepala hingga leher , kuning dari bahu atas sampai bagian pinggang, dan terakhir hijau dari pinggang kebawah. Sempurna.

Aku mengambil kuda-kuda yang biasa aku gunakan sebelum memulai pertarungan. "Nah, bersiaplah!"

"Cukup Mengocehnya, mati saja kau!" Si laba-laba merah yang ada dihadapanku segera mencelat untuk mencuri kesempatan dan menyerang dari samping. Namun alih-alih serangannya mengenaiku, aku malah bergerak cepat merobek lengan kirinya dengan Tri-claw di kedua tanganku. Akan tetapi ia selamat berkat sebuah perisai aneh yang tiba-tiba muncul. "A-apa!?" Itulah satu-satunya kata yang terucap dari mulutnya. "Bagaimana bisa kau jadi sekuat ini dalam waktu singkat?".

"Sudah kubilang kan, kau tak akan paham arti dari kekuatan yang sesungguhnya!"  
Dengan kekuatan ketiga medal ini, ku hentikan waktu. Kesempatan. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi aku lakukan Scanning Charge. Dengan itu, sayap merah menyala mengembang dipungguku. Tri-claw dimasing-masing tanganku memanjang. Kakiku perlahan berubah menjadi kaki Belalang berukuran besar.

" _Seiya_ _aa_ _!_ _!_ "  
Kulancarkan Tendangan penghabisanku kearah IS merah itu. Karna waktu yang sedang terhenti, ia pun tak punya pilihan lain selain terkena telak oleh tendangan superku. Menembus Energy Shieldnya. Meledak. Hancur berkeping-keping.

Arachne gugur, tinggal satu lagi tersisa. Golden Dawn, terpaku melihat ku yang bermandikan darah rekannya. Diantara serpihan-serpihan armor yang berserakan, aku melangkahkan kaki menghampirinya. Berdiri tepat dihadapannya. "Menyerahlah atau aku terpaksa harus melakukan hal yang sama padamu" Aku mengancam. "Dan aku serius!" sambungku.

IS emas itu diam tanpa kata. Berselang kira-kira 2 menit. Ia melepas seluruh IS armor ditubuhnya. Mengangkat kedua tangannya. Mengisyaratkan dirinya menyerah.

Atau mungkin setidaknya begitulah pikirku. Sampai kemudian sebuah serangan dahsyat merobek punggungku yang berlapiskan armor. Aku tumbang dibuatnya. Asap putih pekat mengepul dari punggungku yang terkena serangan. Aku meringis. Serangan tadi benar-benar luar biasa.

"Tak kusangka kau bisa sampai sejauh ini, Ozu.." Sesosok monster yang terlihat familiar muncul di dekatku. Sebuah Greeed yang tak akan bisa aku lupakan. Greeed terkuat yang berhasil memporak-porandakan sejarah 40 tahun lamanya. "Shocker Greeed!"Geramku.

"Senang rasanya kau masih bisa mengingatku. Tapi sepertinya pertemuan kita kali ini akan lebih singkat dari pada sebelumnya." Greeed itu tertawa terbahak-bahak, enah bagian mana yang lucu.

"Kau….Apa yang sebenarnya kau lakukan didunia ini!? Bagaimana bisa kau masih hidup? Bukankah Ichigo-san dan Nigo-san sudah mengalahkanmu?"

"wah, kau bersemangat sekali ya. Baiklah akan kujawab. Didunia ini akulah dewanya. Phantom task atau entah apalah itu namanya berada dibawah kendaliku. Seluruh dunia ini ada dalam kendaliku. Manusia, IS bahkan para Kamen Rider yang juga ikut terkirim kedunia ini sebelum kau."

"A-APA!?"

"Gwahahaha. Kau masih belum sadar ya? Akulah yang sudah menahan kekuatanmu, dan aku pulalah yang tadi melonggarkan sedikit ikatannya sehingga kau bisa mengalahkan Arachne. Sudah kubilangkan, semua hal yang ada didunia ini berada dalam kendaliku. Bahkan Kau, King! Akulah dewa didunia ini!"

"Kau…."

"Tapi sayangnya kau adalah ancaman yang berbahaya bagiku OOO, karna itulah mau tidak mau aku terpaksa harus menghabisimu!"

Shocker Greeed mengangkat tangannya keatas. Cakar-cakar tajamnya siap dihujamkannya ketubuhku. Aku pun mati-matian merangkak mundur untuk menyelamatkan hidupku. Tapi seperti yang tadi ia katakan, ia mengendalikan semuanya. Bahkan kini tanganku kehilangan tenaganya entah kenapa. Aku tak bisa lagi bergerak. Sekujur tubuhku mendadak lemas. Aku akan mati. Aku akan mati! AKU TIDAK MAU MATI!

...

Flaming Slash!  
Tepat dari atas kepala Shocker Greeed, sebuah tebasan api tiba-tiba saja mendarat sempurna dibagian pundaknya. Monster bersayap itupun jatuh berguling ditanah menahan rasa sakit yang ia derita. Api yang tadinya hanya membakar pundaknya kini menyebar ke leher dan bagian tubuh lainnya. "Si-Siapa!?"

"Satria Garuda..." Pemilik tebasan berapi tadi kini hadir tepat disampingku. Sesosok ksatria berarmor perak dengan tubuh dominan merah berdiri gagah dengan pedang api miliknya. Menantang mantap musuhnya. "Bima X!"

.

.

.

.

To be Continued...

* * *

Next medal : Akhir dari Arc pertama (Masa lalu Ichika). Semuanya terungkap!


End file.
